


Days In Bed

by RaspberryDevil



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryDevil/pseuds/RaspberryDevil
Summary: When the protection spells on his house inform him of a visitor, he doesn't bother and stays in bed. It's the middle of the night and he's sure Newt feels uncertain enough, no need to get up and greet him. Even if he had told him that it was fine, that he's pleased to join him in bed any time. Despite of that, he doesn't seem to believe it on some days. Those get rarer over the years though.Today is thankfully not one of those.While there is a moment of silence, his door eventually opens and Newt sneaks inside. He likes those nights the best, when he doesn't go to his own room and lies down in bed with him instead. Though only on the nights he has no work following the next day. Newt is considerate like that.





	Days In Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not sure how this happened, but I'm really in love with this ship, so I couldn't help writing something longer. I hope some of you enjoy reading this, I'm rather proud of it. In case you're wondering about the format: Those started as single short stories and I planned to put them together to publish them as one for convenience, but after more editing than I intended, it turned into a whole coherent story with + one year passing between each snippet. Have fun reading!

**1**

 

The first time they share a bed, they are exhausted and vulnerable after a mission gone wrong.

 

 

While Graves tries his best to hide the anger resulting from the escape of the criminal who had killed one of his colleagues, Newt is silently mourning the death of a creature. Both lost in their own world, they leave the Woolworth building together in silence. It's something which doesn't happen often, leaving side by side, not with long office hours for the director and the flexible hour of the magizoologist. But this time, just the mere thought of being alone in the Graves manor is painful.

 

 

Newt can't face his creatures beyond feeding them, the place he considers a save haven suffocating, so he plans to sleep in the guest room he had been offered since he came back to New York. Said guest room is full of papers and books though, something which – under normal circumstances – isn't really a problem. He is either not making use of the bed, busy with writing and tending to different creatures, or occupying other places, including the hammock in his case.

 

 

Tonight, he can make an exception though, even if he can't find the energy to actually sort his stuff properly. For the time being, he simply plans to place them on the floor; organising the mess seems like a job for a Newt in the morning. However, he doesn't get to it. Graves who seems aware of his struggles – or at least one of the many he faces, honestly, there are enough to pick – decides to change the course of the evening.

 

 

Having taken note of his habits, Graves never touches Newt carelessly like his colleagues. No hand on his shoulder after a job done well or resting on the back of his head in passing. But this night, he loosely wraps his fingers around his wrist and gently pulls him along. He doesn't make any effort to maintain eye-contact which confuses Newt who has trouble following his thoughts. He does grasp the gist of it though, when Graves leaves him standing at the door to his bedroom. Despite of the social clue he tends to miss from time to time, this one is obvious: A possibility – an invitation – for him to join Graves in bed, a decision he can make. Not for the first time does Newt wonder what the other one is thinking.

 

 

However, Graves isn't really thinking much.

 

 

Keeping himself busy by undressing, he gives Newt enough time to mull over it without pressuring either of them, avoiding eye contact as well as standing around awkwardly. As if it was normal for them, going to bed together. His co-workers would probably assume that he'd lost his mind. Maybe he has. With a sigh and too exhausted to bother doing anything else, Graves round his bed and pushes aside the blanket on his large bed to lie down in nothing but undergarments; he really can't find the energy to get changed.

 

 

Once he closes his eyes, his back to the door, he hears clothes falling to the ground. He's too tired (or maybe fond) to complain to him about leaving them on the floor. And relieved when Newt decides to lie down with him. He doesn't open his eyes, but he can feel that there is space between them on the mattress. That's fine, he didn't expect him to fall into his arms. Simply the knowledge of another person close by is reassuring.

 

 

For him, at least, and he prays that the same counts for Newton.

 

 

*

 

 

When Graves wakes up that following morning, the place next to him is empty. But the case lies open in the middle of the room and that trust means a lot to him. He looks at it for a moment before getting ready for the day. That includes breakfast for both of them. Mostly because Newt is not unfamiliar with the habit of skipping them and neither is he, so preparing a meal for the other one is just another way for Graves to keep a new routine in life. Consistency. But he should probably get dressed first.

 

 

Their meal is spend in silence, like any other which would follow. But while it will be comfortable later, it is tense that day. Graves has no idea if his words will be enough. But he has to try, right? So he asks if he was feeling better. If there is something he can do. Newt says that this is fine, so he believes him. Doesn't push. Even though he wants to. Maybe also to avoid talking about his own case. The casualties resulting in the failed captures. Thankfully, Newt misinterprets his hesitation.

 

 

“You can't save them all, beasts nor humans, I'm very well aware of that.”

 

 

“But knowing and feeling are two different things”, Percival adds, receiving a small smile from Newt.

 

 

And that's that.

 

 

*

 

 

When he comes home that evening, he finds Newt sleeping in the guest room – the bed even – papers on the floor and yet somehow more organised. The reports on the desk are a different matter, but knowing him, Newt has his own way to navigate through this chaos. The ink on those papers doesn't seem dry yet, so Graves assumes that he isn't asleep for long.

 

 

Again, the case is open on the ground. Graves really wants to close it, it is an instinct, sort of, but this is Newt and his personal item he won't touch without permission. Maybe there is a reason for it being in the open.

 

 

Though he doubts that it is the Niffler slowly creeping out of said case.

 

 

Graves raises an eyebrow when it slowly crawls over to Newt. It hasn't realised his presence yet. Though the way it makes sure to be careful is kind of heart-warming. Is it truly going to spend him comfo- and no, there it goes fishing a silver coin from his pocket. As the Niffler turns away, it finally spots him. Unsure what to do. Graves crosses his arms in front of his chest. From its place on the bed, the Niffler offers him the coin, but he shakes his head. Carefully, it puts it back, looking up to Graves, almost as if it is seeking approval.

 

 

Then he has an idea.

 

 

Probably a stupid one, though he thinks that he is allowed to have those nowadays, once in a while. This house has enough protection spells and enough shiny things to keep anyone from thinking about an immediate escape. He takes a step to the side. The Niffler looks suspicious but then it is quickly gone, before that grumpy human could change his mind.

 

 

Graves waits a few seconds. Maybe one too long since it doesn't need much to cause chaos. Then he moves over to Newt.

 

 

"Mr Scamander? “, he says, even though he's already been offered to call him by his first time, trying to let a bit of amusement seep into his voice, “Your creature is loose."

 

 

It takes Newt ten minutes. A new record, as it turns out. Afterwards, he looks a bit better. Maybe also embarrassed, but definitely less tense than he had been in the morning. Yet, despite of its assistance, the Niffler has to return anything; he can't spoil it after all.

 

 

“It really is an interesting creature.”

 

 

“He”, Newt corrects him, ducking his head when Graves raises an eyebrow, “this Niffler is male. Talking about him like this is rude.”

 

 

Well, it is also rude to go around and steal things. But Graves keeps that thought to himself. No reason to upset him.

 

 

“I see. He is certainly not allowing you to let your guard down.”

 

 

Newt just shrugs. Some might believe it's an impossible job, but with a bit of gentleness and once in a while stern words, they are actually quiet docile. As docile as they could be, considering that they can't be too tame, otherwise there is no way to set them free again.

 

 

“It doesn't sound easy, but once you're used to their habits, it's not... difficult? To predict their behaviour, that is. Of course it's not convenient, I mean, my first visit in New York was... less ideal. But I'm used to people thinking it's inconvenient to have them around, so...”

 

 

It's sounds like usual rambling, but somehow, Graves can't wave it off. While he has a tendency to read too much into some things he says, he'd rather risk it than keeping quiet about it.

 

 

“I do hope that while some people might think so, your creatures aren't an inconvenience in my home. And neither are you."

 

 

"Oh. I... didn't think I was...?“

 

 

Now or never, Graves thinks.

 

 

“You cleaned this room to sleep in the bed. Even though you could have taken mine like last night. Since I was at work, you would have had enough space.”

 

 

“I didn't think it was a general invitation? An exception. Because the guest room is so messy and cleaning it would..."

 

 

Newt trails off, unsure when he sees Graves looking at him with an expression he can't read. Oh. Well, Graves thinks, maybe he should have offered him the bed with words after all. Not just rely on the situation and hope his intention comes across with action alone. But okay, this communication thing is something he can work on.

 

 

"You are always welcome in my bed. But at this point I wouldn't call it guest room when you're constantly occupying it. And if you're more comfortable with it then feel free to make it your room."

 

 

Newt blinks, doesn't seem to find the right words to reply. Had he been too assertive? This room isn't the only guest room he has, so it wouldn't be a problem. And since Newt's work is valuable for their community, as he slowly came to realise, offering him a place outside the regulated office seems like a wise choice. Or maybe he just doesn't believe him? Which hurts a bit, that, after a year since their first meeting, during Newt's second visit to New Year which had been less destructive than the one a year ago, he might not trust him.

 

 

"I'm honest. And you can use your own protection spell. Though please refrain from using extension charms."

 

 

Newt looks... happy? It is not what he had expected per se. Though definitely better than the uncertainty. When he had offered him to stay in the first place, it was to make sure that he didn't break any laws, including the No-Maj one of Goldstein's place. But Newt is charming and easy to be around (though they are working most of the time) so maybe he is a bit selfish in not throwing him out. At this point, Graves thinks that he deserves this bit of selfishness.

 

 

"Thank you."

 

 

Well, and seeing him happy causes his heart to feel less heavy, so that might be a bonus.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**2**

 

Graves isn't too fond of surprises. Never had been, to be honest, but after the whole Grindelwald thing even less. Though he does like making exception. They prove the rule after all. And that is especially the case with a certain magizoologist lying in his bed when he comes home after a long day at work.

  
  


The stray pen he almost steps on and the paper strewn on the bed show him that he had probably been working as well, until sleep won over. When he bends to pick it up, his gaze sweeps under the bed where a pair of eyes meet his. So he had been drawing. With a bit of cooing he would deny if ever mentioned, Graves manages to lure a little Occamy out, carefully reaching for her; that one is less prone to getting scared which made her one of Percival's favourite creatures. Thus an exception again as she is allowed outside the case in the confinement of his house. He tries not to think about the day she would be released. It's the best for her, obviously, but not for the first time, Graves wonders how Newt can care about them and yet easily let go. Or maybe because he cares for them is he able to travel far away and bring them to their new home.

  
  


Trying to ignore these thoughts for the moment, he places the little creature on Newt's stomach where it gets comfortable. Graves gives him a few minutes to wake up, collecting his papers and placing them on the table near the closed window. He's glad that he doesn't use ink and feather as often, reducing the amounts of stains on their desks. When he turns around again, Newt is sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

  
  


“Good evening.”

  
  


“Oh. I didn't mean to sleep.”

  
  


Graves smiles, moving over to kiss him. That is new, this development, almost a conclusion from a month working together late hours even though their cases weren't related. It hasn't really come as a surprise, when Newt has asked him for out dinner. Even then Graves couldn't deny how fond he was of the other one, after all. Yet he probably wouldn't have made the first step, so he is glad that it had been Newt to take the risk and just go for it.

  
  


“I'm sure you didn't. Do you want to bring this one back? Then we can get some late dinner and go to bed.”

  
  


“I'm not that tired after my nap.”

  
  


“I know.”

  
  


“I – oh. Yeah, I, just, let me-”

  
  


He's already on his way down the case when Graves shakes his head, smiling to himself. Even though there is a touch eagerness, he's assumes that Newt will still take his time, making sure that everyone is doing well. Graves has never been in the case before, doesn't have an urge to, but it doesn't mean he has no patience for it. At least unless it's causing trouble. Hanging his jacket up, he moves to the kitchen, making something small to eat. Nobody is going to starve in this household.

 

 

At the kitchen table, Newt talks about his travels, the beasts he nursed back to health, pride in his voice evident. Graves loves listening to him. Not just the occasional rambling. But also his speeches, his reports or tales which seem like rambling but are more than that. Newt is not just good at his work, passionate and an advocate. He loves what he's doing, is aware of his own limits even though he tends to ignore them sometimes, much to Graves' dismay.

 

 

Since his work as magizoologist requires him to travel between different sanctuaries and they don't want to keep him from this job, MACUSA usually hires him for six months only, rarely redoing his contract right away and rather asking for his expertise via messenger. The British ministry is working on a license which would allow Newt to work for them whenever he will be in a city, without a work contract, but that permission would take time. Still, Newt is pleased about such a development and doesn't hide it from him.

 

 

Newt knows what he wants, who he loves. And Graves is a bit in love himself.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**3**

 

Watching the man next to him sleep seems less of a romantic gesture than his friend had made it out to be. When she had mentioned how nice it was to be lazy once in a while, spending a work-free day in bed and watching her lover, Newt hadn't really been able to follow her thoughts. Well, she had been happy thinking about it, so he didn't doubt her. To each their own, after all. Still, it isn't something he can really get behind.

 

Even if Percival looks rather peaceful in his sleep

  
  


On the days Newt is waking up earlier, he would just stay in bed a few more minutes, before getting up and ready for the day. He isn't someone who likes wasting the hours in the morning like this. In the evening, it is no problem, when he knows that he had done his work. Percival is the same. Or so he thinks.

  
  


"Newton?"

  
  


He startles. Oh. He has been lost in thoughts. The other one seems amused.

  
  


"Thinking about Queenie's words?"

  
  


"Maybe?"

  
  


Graves sighs. He doesn't look annoyed though, instead, there is a fondness some would probably not associate with him. Newt thinks it's a shame, he likes this look on Percival's face a lot.

  
  


"Come here."

  
  


Newt leans over, but instead of being kissed like he expected, Graves places a hand on his cheek and gently tilts his head to the side.

  
  


"When the sun hits you're face just right in the morning, you look very lovely with all these freckles, even more so than usual."

  
  


Newt blinks. He normally wakes up as soon as he sun raises, he doubts there is much of a chance to look at him. Unless he had a long night because of writing or work, then he tends to sleep longer. Well, they usually wake up around the same time, so _technically_ , it's not impossible.

  
  


Hand moving up to brush his hair aside, Graves leans over and places a kiss against his temple.

  
  


"I need to get up for work."

  
  


Newt nods. Then he pauses. Oh, he thinks, looking at Graves who is already sitting on the bed's edge.

  
  


"I think you're beautiful in the morning as well."

  
  


Graves just laughs, looking over to the mirror in the corner of the room. He rubs his chin, probably thinking about the last time he shaved. Then he shakes his head. Newt's first thought is to tell him that he doesn't mind the stubble, though that's not the point. As a director, Graves had the urge to make sure he presents himself neatly at any given moment.

  
  


"You're very handsome", Newt says, making sure the other one knows.

  
  


"Are you trying to charm me? I thought I told you this wasn't necessary."

  
  


He’s teasing, still a bit sleepy. Graves leans down to pick up a shirt from the floor. Not his. He throws it over the chair and makes his way to the bathroom. Newt looks after him. He knows that he was asked a question, but it takes him a moment to reply. Graves doesn't push him.

  
  


"Yes. I mean, no. I know that. Still..."

  
  


He likes telling Percival that. Or more precisely, he doesn't really think about it too much. Ah, maybe he shouldn't have thought about her words after all. Mornings were normally fine like this any way. Though being able to ogle Percival while he was getting ready for work wasn't too bad.

  
  


"... I do think you are", he eventually says, smiling when he hears Graves chuckle.

  
  


"Thank you."

  
  


Newt has the blanket wrapped around him when he moves over. It doesn't seem like he has more to say. He probably filed this conversation away for something to remember later, when they are in different countries and might think about it once in a while. Newt also doesn't continue this part of their conversation further.

  
  


"Here, let me...", the younger one says, reaching out.

  
  


Sometimes, Graves humours him, allows Newt to tie his cravat or straighten his shirt. It's not really necessary, but something he likes to do. Especially on the mornings the other one would leave.

  
  


"There", Newt says, hands flat against his shirt, thinking about it for a second, before leaning over and kissing him.

  
  


"Take care."

  
  


“I will.”

  
  


It's a promise he can safely make. He has seven days of paper work in his office to look forward to. It's Newt who planned a quick trip to the desert, visiting an old friend. Graves doesn't particularly mind, even if some people don't seem to believe him.

  
  


“See you in a month?”

  
  


Newt smiles. He had planned for two weeks, but Percivel knows him good enough to guess it might take longer.

  
  


“Yeah.”

  
  


Other people might have used the time in bed better because of their departure. They don't. Instead, they would look forward to the day he comes back. Spending the evening in bed together is more his thing, really, after their work was done and nobody needed them until the sun would rise again.

  
  


Quiet nights in New York are his favourites after all.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**4**

 

When the protection spells on his house inform him of a visitor, he doesn't bother and stays in bed. It's the middle of the night and he's sure Newt feels uncertain enough, no need to get up and greet him. Even if he had told him that it was fine, that he's pleased to join him in bed any time. Despite of that, he doesn't seem to believe it on some days. Those get rarer over the years though.

 

 

Today is thankfully not one of those.

 

 

While there is a moment of silence, his door eventually opens and Newt sneaks inside. He likes those nights the best, when he doesn't go to his own room and lies down in bed with him instead. Though only on the nights he has no work following the next day. Newt is considerate like that.

 

 

He hears clothes hitting the ground – some things never change – and then Newt slips under the covers. But he doesn't feel his body move closer, only a hand hesitantly brushing against his bare arm.

 

 

"You're cold", Graves grumbles, startling Newt who had thought that he'd been asleep.

 

 

"Sorry."

 

 

While he could just accept it and leave it at that, Graves has missed him, so he turns around and pulls him in for a kiss.

 

 

"Welcome back."

 

 

It's still dark outside and he isn't as awake as he'd like to be, but he doesn't miss the smile. It makes him smile in return and wonder how Newt could ever think that he'd feel annoyed by him coming to bed late; well, he could be grumpy, but that is besides the point.

 

 

“Good to see you”, Graves adds to stress his greeting, omitting the ' _and that you're_ _still_ _in one piece'_ because he's sure that will only make him feel bad.

 

 

“I'm glad to be back as well.”

 

 

His voice his barely above a whisper, but Graves doesn't mind. He turns around, allowing Newt to wrap his arm around him from behind, settling his chin on the top of his head. Even though he wants to go back to sleep, he can't help asking him about the next day, making sure that he wouldn't be looking forward to it if the other one has different ideas.

 

 

"Are you meeting the Goldsteins tomorrow?"

 

 

"Yes, that's our plan..."

 

 

He sounds tired as well. Maybe exhausted. But he seems to be doing well, so Graves doesn't say anything. Though he has to resist the urge to check him over for injuries. It's been getting easier over time.

 

 

"Then I'll make a reservation for tomorrow night."

 

 

He's already dozing off but he does hear Newt taking in a sharp breath, like he means to protest. It's too late to have the usual argument about spending money on him, so Graves plans to ignore it. For now. They can talk about this over breakfast. However, Newt surprises him.

 

 

"I d rather have dinner at your place."

 

 

"Did something happen?"

 

 

"Nothing urgent."

 

 

"Okay?"

 

 

Even though he is curious now, there is no real reason to press for an answer. When Newt plans to tell him something, he will, and if it was important, he would have done so now. Graves is sure he's too tired to keep his attention any way.

  
  


*****

  
  


A blanket wrapped around his half-naked body, slightly curled up and lying where the sun shining through the window doesn't reach him, Newt is oblivious to Graves' gaze. Honestly, mornings are a pain, but this way he seriously has a difficult time getting ready for work. He wants to crawl back in bed, not ashamed to admit to himself that he's more prone to physical contact than he used to. There is something calming about waking up with the occasional beast by his side, though nothing beats the warmth of Newt's body, not even the Niffler sleeping on his chest, the pressure keeping him grounded.

  
  


Just as he ties his cravat, he hears the sheets rustle behind him.

  
  


“You're leaving early.”

  
  


Graves turns to look at Newt who sits up, hair messy and trying to keep his eyes open, a simple statement and no accusation.

  
  


“Yes. I was summoned. I planned to leave you a note in the kitchen since I didn't mean to wake you.”

  
  


Newt mumbles something he doesn't understand. Instead of asking to repeat himself, Graves moves over to place a kiss against his temple.

  
  


“Still an hour until it's time to feed your beasts. And yourself.”

  
  


It's just to inform him on the time. He's pretty sure that Newt is going to spend only a few more minutes in bed to properly wake up and then get up, not wasting any time since he's already awake. He wonders if he had been like this during school as well, always one of the first to sit in the great hall for breakfast. Maybe he asks him after work. More often than not, talking about Hogwarts ends up with them being more open than usual and Graves own stories about Ilvermorny only partly help to ease the ache. The yearning for times which were simpler in regards to their wants, to the structure in their life. A life without worrying about dark wizards chasing after them.

  
  


At the same time, this life they have now isn't so bad.

  
  


He has a new, smaller albeit still big place, a home Newt can always return to when he doesn't travel. It's probably not a conventional relationship, but it works. They communicate through letters and while Graves hasn't been to England yet, Newt knows New York well enough to consider staying longer periods of time. There is no rush, no urge to settle down and things are often so simple that Graves finds himself wondering why it should be different.

  
  


“Percival?”

  
  


“Yes?”

  
  


To his surprise, Newt lies down again, head partly buried in the pillow. Graves wonders if he does it so that he doesn't bury his head in his chest or lean against his back; he'd like to avoid any wrinkles in his suit when he doesn't have much time to get ready in the first place.

  
  


“Will you come to England with me next month?”

  
  


Graves blinks. Caught off-guard. Oh, was that what he meant to ask him? He'd almost forgotten about that, too sleepy, but it would make sense. Maybe. He isn't quite sure what the sudden invitation is for, but Newt wouldn't ask without a reason. It could be a simple case of homesickness or the infamous first meeting of the parents. Which he isn't looking forward to, if he's honest, mostly because those meetings tend to tire him out. However, that is just speculation and in the end, spending time with Newt is never something he's going to pass up.

  
  


“Of course. As long as there is no big case which needs my presence.”

  
  


In the end, this smile in the morning is something he can't resist, so he moves over and presses their lip together in a short kiss. And another. (There is always time for a third kiss before either has to leave.)

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**5**

 

He's probably surprising himself more with his question than Newt. Though to his defence, Newt looks gorgeous that evening. Facing him sideways in bed, he is smiling and talking about his plans for the next month, invitations from colleagues and the possible opportunities for field trips those meant.

 

 

And Graves is completely in love with him.

 

 

"Marry me."

 

 

To his credit, Newt doesn't comment on his interruption, just looks a bit startled though doesn't miss a beat when he asks 'now?'. Graves releases a deep breath. He needs to slow down, or he'll make a rash decisions – as much as he loved to marry him as soon as possible, he knows that it's not realistic.

 

 

"No. Later. When we have a bit of time for ceremony and a few days to ourselves."

 

 

"We barely have that much time. You tend to say that when I invite you oversee", Newt points out; he looks amused, almost as if he is considering this a joke, some light conversation.

 

 

"I know. Doesn't have to be long. Something small. No big celebration. I'll get a week off."

 

 

Newt hums. Graves wonders if the day finally caught up to him and he's going to fall asleep. A really bad timing he chose to ask him.

 

 

"Can I keep my name? Because of the books."

 

 

"Yes, of course."

 

 

His expression must have changed because Newt looks at him like he's hearing what he says for the first time.

 

 

"Oh. You're serious."

 

 

"Of course I am. Why would I joke about marrying you?"

 

 

Ah, now he's blushing. Graves can't help himself and leans forward to kiss him. Newt wastes no time and takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss, hands on his hip, probably to fight the embarrassment. As much as he'd like to continue this, he isn't that easily distracted. Well, most of the times. Once in a while. When it doesn't involve Newt.

 

 

"We're not going to have sex in order for you to avoid answering. I'm old enough to deal with a 'no', Newton."

 

 

He is, honestly, mostly because it was a spur of the moment thing. Rejecting such a spontaneous proposal would make sense. Obviously, he had thought about asking him before. That had included a nice dinner, maybe someone to take care of the case while he'd shower Newt with affection. But now that might not be necessary any more. Even if Newt does seem to take a moment to consider the whole thing. A bit longer and Graves might actually get nervous.

 

 

"This won't change anything, right?"

 

 

"No”, Graves says, adding, just to make sure that they are on the same page, “I don't expect you to stay at home."

 

 

He'd simply liked the idea of introducing him as his husband. ' _Oh, that man whose Niffler just stole all your jewellery? With the Nundu? Yeah, that's my husband. Isn't he charming_ '. That's all.

 

 

"Oh. I... Yes."

 

 

“Really?”

 

 

“Yeah. I'd love to.”

 

 

"Oh. I mean, good.”

 

 

Newt looks amused. He can't blame him. Now he is nervous after all. Should they... celebrate? Should he get the ring which he got from his parents once? Maybe they - “Your hand is still on my thigh", Graves manages to say between his musing.

 

 

"You said we can't have sex to avoid my answer. You didn't say we can't afterwards...?"

 

 

He sounds genuinely confused, but he pulls his hand away, wondering if he read the mood wrong. It happens less than it used to and to his defence, Graves sometimes has the wrong idea as well; though it was nothing they couldn't solve with talking. That expression, however, doesn't last long, not when Graves gently rolls him on his back, changing positions to hover above him. Oh, Newt thinks, so he wasn't completely off. Graves leans down to kiss him, a short press of lips, before resting his forehead against Newt's.

 

 

“Hey.”

 

 

“Hello?”

 

 

Newt smiles fondly and goes along, wrapping one arm around his neck while he places his other hand on his cheek, happy when Percival leans into the touch.

 

 

“You're gorgeous”, Graves hears him say and not for the first time does he feel so lucky to have this man by his side.

 

 

“So are you”, he replies, and while Newt still blushes when he says this, just like he did the first time, he also doesn't draw back, pulling him down for another kiss instead.

 

 

Merlin help him, Graves thinks, he really loves that man.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! In case you're curious, the individual A/N before I decided to publish it as one story:
> 
> 1 – doesn't have one since it's the last I've written which is kind of funny since it's the beginning now  
> 2 – I meant to write little spoon Newt but this somehow ended otherwise  
> 3 – this is the first one I wrote, you might have seen it on tumblr already as a single short story, edited it a bit though  
> 4 – little spoon Percival!!!! Also if you're searching for a plot here, sorry, this is just another morning aesthetics nonsense. Thankfully I'm busy with other projects otherwise I would try my hands at a 15k gramander plot story because I hate myself enough to do that  
> 5 – idk it was supposed to the the +1 of a 5+1 story first but then I realised it's actually not a 5+1 story and here we are


End file.
